<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Ordinary Family by momelonpp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754304">Just Another Ordinary Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momelonpp/pseuds/momelonpp'>momelonpp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Ordinary Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Movies), Movie: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Holmes...Holmes...Holmes.... everybody is Holmes, More like Reichenbach FEELS, Reichenbach Falls, Thai, group text, savaged from exteen omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momelonpp/pseuds/momelonpp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ว่าด้วยการมีปฏิสัมพันธ์ของ เกรแฮม โฮมส์ (ภายหลังใช้ชื่อว่า วิลเลียม เกรแฮม) กับพี่น้องของเขา: ไมครอฟ, เชอร์ล็อค และอลิสแตร์ (Q) ผ่านทางการส่งข้อความโทรศัพท์กลุ่ม</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Ordinary Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Ordinary Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Graham Holmes</b>
</p><p>เกรแฮม โฮมส์กำลังอ่านบทความของ Thomas De Quincey "ว่าด้วยการฆาตกรรมในเชิงศิลปะ" เมื่อเสียงข้อความโทรศัพท์ของเขาดังขึ้น</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>เชอร์ล็อค, ผมได้อ่านบล็อกเรื่อง 'The Study in Pink' แล้ว ยอดเยี่ยมมาก! ฝากบอกด็อกเตอร์ของพี่ด้วยว่าผมจะรอตอนถัดไปอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ขอบคุณสำหรับความสนับสนุน แต่ฉันต้องขอปฏิเสธที่จะส่งต่อข้อความนั้น -SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>คดีที่นั้นเป็นแค่เกมของเด็กอมมือ ไม่มีอะไรมีค่าพอที่จะโอ้อวด ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมคุณหมอวัตสันถึงได้ภูมิใจกับมันนักหนา -MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The Study in Pink? เกรแฮมมองข้อความโทรศัพท์ในมือ เขาไม่อยากจะเข้าร่วมวงสนทนาตรงหน้าเท่าไหร่ แต่ก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะสงสัยกับชื่อประหลาดนั้น ในที่สุดเขาก็ตัดใจละมือจากปึกกระดาษในมือก่อนเริ่มลงมือพิมพ์ข้อความตอบ</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>The Study in Pink คืออะไร? -GH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>เพียงไม่กี่วินาทีหลังจากที่ข้อความนั้นถูกส่งออกไป โทรศัพท์ของเขาดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง เกรแฮมรู้สึกถึงมุมปากของตนที่ยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อเห็นว่าข้อความใหม่นั้นถูกส่งมาจากโฮมส์คนเล็กสุด</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>เกรแฮม, เลิกอยู่แต่ในบังเกอร์ที่นายเรียกว่าบ้านแล้วหาเวลาออกมาเปิดหูเปิดตาบ้างเถอะ ขนาดฉันทำงานอยู่ในห้องใต้ดินของ MI6 ฉันยังรู้เลยว่าพี่ชายของเรากลายเป็นปรากฏการณ์อินเตอร์เน็ตไปแล้ว -AS</i>
</p><p> </p><p>ถึงตอนนี้ เกรแฮมตัดสินใจเสิร์ชหา The Study in Pink บนอินเตอร์เน็ตให้เสร็จๆเรื่องไป ผลลัพธ์ที่ออกมาทำเอาเขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะเบาๆในลำคอ ชายหนุ่มหันความสนใจกลับไปยังมือถือข้างตัวก่อนพิมพ์ข้อความตอบ</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>อลิสแตร์, ฉันคิดว่าฉันคงจะสบายใจกว่ากับการหลบอยู่ใน'บังเกอร์' แทนที่จะออกไปเผชิญกับโลกภายนอกที่เชอร์ล็อคกลายเป็นเน็ตไอดอล น่าขนลุกอย่างประหลาด -GH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ฉันไม่ได้ต้องการความสนใจพวกนั้น -SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>แต่นายชอบมัน -MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>แกรเฮมนั่งเงียบๆอยู่สักพัก รอข้อความใหม่ที่อาจจะเข้ามาอีก แต่บทสนทนาดูจะจบลงที่ไมครอฟ</p><p> </p><p>เขาวางโทรศัพท์ในมือลงบนโต๊ะก่อนหยิบบทความที่อ่านค้างไหว้ขึ้นมาอ่านต่อ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>เวลาตอนนี้คือตีสาม เชอร์ล็อคตื่นเต็มตา นั่งเงียบๆอยู่บนโซฟาในห้องพักของเขา ไวโอลินคู่ใจพักอย่างสงบอยู่บนแผ่นอกที่กระเพื่อมตามจังหวะหายใจ และเสียงลมหายใจที่ว่าก็เป็นเสียงเดียวที่ดังก้องอยู่ในห้องพักหมายเลข 221B ถนนเบเกอร์แห่งนี้</p><p> </p><p>เสียงข้อความโทรศัพท์ของเขาก็ดังทำลายความเงียบขึ้นมา</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ผมคิดว่าผมเผลอปล่อยหนึ่งในสัตว์เลี้ยงดับเบิลโอของผมออกไประเบิดตึกวิจัยเถื่อนของญี่ปุ่นล่ะ -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ตราบเท่าที่ตึกนั้นไม่ใช่สมบัติของราชินีก็ไม่มีปัญหาอะไร -MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>เชอร์ล็อคอ่านข้อความทั้งสองด้วยใบหน้าสงบ เขาไม่ได้คิดจะตอบข้อความพวกนั้น มันดีที่สุดแล้วที่จะปล่อยให้อลิสแตร์...ไม่สิ 'Q' ได้คุยกับพี่ชายสุดที่รักของเขาอย่างหวานชื่นชวนเลี่ยนตามปกติ เชอร์ล็อคไม่มีความสนใจพอที่จะเข้าร่วมสนทนาด้วย</p><p> </p><p>นอกเสียจากว่าโทรศัพท์ของเขาดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้ข้อความถูกส่งมาจากแกรแฮม</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ฉันไม่คิดว่านายควรจะเรียกเพื่อนร่วมงานของตัวเองว่าสัตว์เลี้ยงนะ, อลิสแตร์ -GH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>น่าสนใจ... เชอรล็อคคิด ...เกรแฮม โฮมส์นั้นเป็นเหมือนแกะดำของตระกูลโฮมส์ในเกือบทุกแง่ ซึ่งก็แปลว่าหนึ่งในลักษณะที่ผิดแผกจากคนในตระกูลที่เกรแฮมมีนั้นก็คือเกรแฮมมีชั่วโมงพักผ่อนที่เหมือนมนุษย์ปกติทั่วไป ถ้าจะมีเหตุผลอะไรที่ทำให้น้องชายคนโตของเขายังตื่นอยู่ในเวลานี้ เชอร์ล็อคก็มั่นใจว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องดีแน่ๆ</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>เกรแฮม! สวัสดีตอนเช้า วันนี้เป็นวันพิเศษอะไรรึไง นายถึงยอมมาร่วมบทสนทนาในเวลาแบบนี้ได้ -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>น้อยคนนักที่จะได้รับอภิสิทธิ์ให้ได้เป็นสุนัขรับใช้ของราชินี พวกเขาควรจะซาบซึ้งกับคำเรียกที่บอกถึงความซื่อสัตย์อย่างนั้น -MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>เชอร์ล็อคเดาะลิ้นเบาๆขณะอ่านข้อความ ก่อนเริ่มกดลงบนปุ่มเล็กๆบนมือถือของตน</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>นอนไม่หลับเพราะคดีที่รับผิดชอบอยู่รึไง, เกรแฮม? ฉันบอกแล้วว่าถึงนายจะมีพรสววรค์ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่านายมีความสามารถในด้านนี้ ถอยออกมาก่อนที่นายจะเอาตัวไม่รอดดีกว่า -SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ขอบคุณสำหรับกำลังใจ, เชอร์ล็อค -GH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>เชอร์ล็อคที่รัก, ความเป็นห่วงของพี่ที่มีต่อเกรแฮมนั้นถูกแสดงออกมาอย่างไร้การปรุงแต่งได้น่าชื่นชมดีจริง -AH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>ไม่มีข้อความมาจากไมครอฟ แน่นอนว่าไม่มีข้อความมาจากพี่ชายคนโตของตระกูล เมื่อใดที่ไมครอฟแสดงตัวในบทสนทนา เกรแฮมมักจะเงียบไป และเช่นเดียวกัน ไมครอฟจะเป็นฝ่ายถอยเมื่อเกรแฮมเป็นศูนย์กลางของความสนใจ สองคนนั้นมักจะแสดงท่าทีหยั่งเชิงกันและกัน ราวกับทั้งสองกำลังเดินวนเป็นวงกลมอยู่บนพื้นน้ำแข็งบางๆเตรียมพร้อมที่จะตระครุบอีกฝ่าย</p><p> </p><p>ไม่ใช่ว่าเชอร์ล็อคจะไม่รู้สาเหตุว่าทำไมพี่น้องตนจึงแสดงท่าทีแบบนั้น</p><p> </p><p>แต่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาสนใจจะเข้าไปยุ่งเกี่ยว</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>เกรแฮมเงียบไปแล้ว ผมว่าพี่ทำให้เขาโกรธ, เชอร์ล็อค -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>เขาหงุดหงิดมาตั้งแต่ก่อนที่นายจะส่งข้อความมาแล้วด้วยซ้ำ -SH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>เชอร์ล็อคกดส่งข้อความสุดท้ายก่อนหย่อนโทรศัพท์ของตนลงในกระเป๋าเสื้อ มั่นใจดีว่านั้นคือจุดจบของบทสนทนา ชายหนุ่มลุกตัวขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง</p><p> </p><p>และเสียงไวโอลินก็บรรเลงขึ้นในความสงัดของเบเกอร์สตรีท</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alistaire Holmes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Q กำลังพยายามจะช่วยเอเจนต์ 001 ไม่ให้สะดุดระเบิดตายระหว่างภารกิจตอนที่โทรศัพท์ของเขาเริ่มสั่น</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>อลิสแตร์, ฉันกำลังรออยู่ที่ 221B -SH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>เด็กหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วขึ้นใส่ข้อความจากโทรศัพท์ พี่ชายคนที่สองของเขายังไร้มารยาทและเอาแต่ใจอย่างเคย นิ้วทั้งสิบของ Q ขยับบนหน้าจอมือถืออย่างว่องไว ตอบกลับข้อความทั้งๆที่ดวงตายังไม่ละออกจากหน้าจอมนิเตอร์ที่ฉายภาพสายลับในความคุ้มครอง และน้ำเสียงของเขาที่ออกคำสั่งกับไมโครโฟนยังคงความเนิบนาบน่าหมั่นไส้อย่างปกติ</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ผมไม่ว่าง เอาไมครอฟไปแทนเถอะ -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ฉันต้องการคนที่ใช้คอมเป็น ไม่ใช่เจ้าหน้าที่ข้าราชการน้ำหนักเกิน -SH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>และแน่นอน ในเวลาไม่กี่วินาที ข้อความจากพี่ชายคนโตของเขาก็ตามมาติดๆ</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก, น้องชายที่รัก สมมุุตินายจะเกิดพิจารณาข้อเสนอของอลิสแตร์ขึ้นมาจริงๆ ฉันก็ไม่มีเวลาไปเสียกับกิจกรรมยามว่างไร้สาระของนายอยู่ดี -MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>อ่านข้อความจิกกัดระหว่างพี่ชายทั้งสองของเขา Q อดไม่ได้ที่หลุดเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆในลำคอ 001 ที่ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของเขาโดยบังเอิญเริ่มโอดครวญมาจากปลายสาย ว่าตนคงถึงวาระสุดท้ายเสียแล้ว Quartermaster ถึงได้หัวเราะออกมา</p><p> </p><p>Q เพียงแค่บอกให้เอเจนต์ในความรับผิดชอบของตนหุบปากด้วยน้ำเสียงไร้อารมณ์</p><p> </p><p>ปกติแล้วเขาก็ชอบ 001 อยู่หรอก แต่สำหรับวันที่เขายุ่งสุดๆอย่างเช่นวันนี้ นิสัยพูดไม่หยุดของอีกฝ่ายมีแต่ทำให้เขารำคาญ</p><p> </p><p>Q พิมพ์ข้อความอีกฉบับลงในโทรศัพท์ก่อนกดส่ง</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>งั้นก็เอาเกรแฮมไปแทนสิ -AH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>...และแน่นอนว่าเด็กหนุ่มไม่จำเป็นต้องรอนานให้ผู้ถูกพาดพิงแสดงตัวออกมา</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>หยุดความคิดของนายไว้ตรงนั้น, อลิสแตร์, เชอร์ล็อคบอกแล้วไม่ใช่รึไงว่าเขาต้องการ"คนที่ใช้คอมเป็น" -GH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ฉันขอร้องล่ะ อย่าลากฉันเข้าไปยุ่งกับเรื่องนี้เถอะ-GH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>สีหน้าของพนักงานหน่วย Q ทุกคนซีดเผือด เมื่อเห็นหัวหน้าแผนกเผยรอยยิ้มแบบเด็กๆออกมาหลังจากอ่านข้อความจากโทรศัพท์ส่วนตัว ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าหัวหน้าฝ่ายพลาธิการกำลังคุยอยู่กับใคร แต่รอยยิ้มที่ประหลาดที่วาดอยู่บนใบหน้าของ Quartermaster ก็มากพอที่จะทำให้สมมุติฐานและข่าวลือกระจายไปทั่วแผนกในเวลาไม่กี่วินาที</p><p> </p><p>ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว Q ก็แค่ชอบใจข้อความที่เขาได้รับจากพี่ชายของตนเท่านั้นเอง</p><p> </p><p>ไมครอฟไม่มีวันรู้ความหมายของคำว่าอารมณ์ขันต่อให้มันมาจ่ออยู่ใต้จมูกของเขา และสิ่งที่ทำให้เชอร์ล็อครู้สึกสนุกได้นั้นก็ไม่ตรงกับรสนิยมของ Q สักเท่าไหร่ ดังนั้นถึงแม้เขากับเกรแฮมอาจจะไม่สนิทกันนัก Q ชอบอารมณ์ขันรสชาติขื่นๆของเขามากที่สุดจากพี่ชายทั้งสาม</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ถูกปฏิเสธเข้าแล้วไหมล่ะ, เชอร์ล็อค -AH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>ไม่มีคำตอบ</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>มีปัญหาอะไรกับแล็บท็อปที่ขโมยมาจากด็อกเตอร์ของพี่รึไง? ลองปิดเปิดใหม่ดูสิ นั้นอาจจะแก้ปัญหาได้ -AH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Q กดส่งข้อความสุดท้ายก่อนวางโทรศัพท์ลง เบนความสนใจทั้งหมดไปยัง 001 อีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มกลอกตาเล็กน้อยกับคำสบถที่หลุดออกมาไม่ขาดสายจากปากของเอเจนต์ดับเบิลโอ จริงๆเลยนะ ถ้า 001 มีพลังงานมากพอที่จะแร็บคำหยาบออกมาอย่างนั้น เขาก็น่าจะมีแรงพอที่จะใช้สมองตัวเองเผื่อหาทางหนี แต่นั้นแหละ บางครั้งตรรกะความคิดของพวกพนักงานภาคสนามก็ไร้ความสร้างสรรค์อย่างน่าสมเพช</p><p> </p><p>Q ยกแก้วใบโปรดของเขาขึ้นจิบเอิร์ลเกรย์ที่เย็นชืดข้างใน ก่อนเตือนตัวเองให้พยายามเร่งงานตรงหน้าให้เสร็จเพื่อจะได้มีเวลาแวะไปหาเชอร์ล็อคในภายหลัง</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mycroft Holmes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>เรื่องนั้นเป็นเรื่องจริงหรือเปล่า? -GH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>ไมครอฟจ้องโทรศัพท์ในมือ น้อยครั้งนักที่เกรแฮมจะเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มต้นบทสนทนา และน้อยครั้งเข้าไปอีกที่ตัวเขาเองจะไม่มีคำตอบให้น้องชายของตน</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ดูเหมือนจะเป็นความจริง -MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>หลังจากที่ได้รับข่าว สิ่งแรกที่ไมครอฟทำคือล็อคอินเข้าระบบของรัฐบาล เพื่อเข้าถึงวิดีโอที่บันทึกภาพเหตุการณ์ย้อนหลังของ"อุบัติเหตุ"ของเชอร์ล็อค โฮมส์</p><p> </p><p>เขามองเก็บทุกรายละเอียดจากวิดีโอที่ว่านั้น ตรองพิกเซลทุกพิกเซลที่เคลื่อนไหวอยู่ตรงหน้า พยายามมองหาอะไรสักอย่างที่บ่งบอกว่าเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นเพียงทริคไร้รสนิยมของน้องชายของตนเท่านั้น</p><p> </p><p>แต่ไม่ว่าเขาจะย้อนกลับไปดูเทปเหตุการณ์นั้นซ้ำเสียกี่รอบ ภาพที่เขาเห็นก็มีเพียงร่างของเชอร์ล็อคที่ถูกกดด้วยแรงโน้มถ่วง ร่างของเชอร์ล็อคที่ปะทะกับพื้นเบื้องล่าง ร่างของเชอร์ล็อคที่ไร้ลมหายใจ; ความเป็นไปได้ที่น้องชายเขาจะยังมีชีวิตอยู่ลดน้อยลงทุกครั้งที่เขาคลิ๊กให้วิดีโอเล่นซ้ำ จนในที่สุด...</p><p> </p><p>เสียงข้อความจากโทรศัพท์ดึงไมครอฟ โฮมส์ออกจากความคิดของตน</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ผมต้องการคำตอบจากอลิสแตร์ -GH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>อา, เด็กหนอเด็ก</p><p> </p><p>น้อยครั้งนักที่เกรแฮมจะแสดงท่าทีต่อต้านเขาอย่างเปิดเผย แต่แน่นอน... เวลานี้เป็นเวลาที่เหมาะเจาะที่สุดที่ความอดทนของเด็กคนนั้นจะร้าว</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ฉันกำลังตามแกะสัญญาณชีวิตของเชอร์ล็อคอยู่ ชิปที่ฉันแอบฝังไว้บนตัวเขาหยุดทำงานไปแล้วก็จริง แต่นั้นอาจจะเป็นแผนซ้อนของเชอร์ล็อคก็ได้ -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>นายแกะสัญญาณของเขามาแล้วชั่วโมงแล้ว -GH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ประมาณสามสิบหก -AH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>ความเงียบน่าอึดอัดลอยคว้างในอากาศ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ไม่ต้องห่วง ฉันหาเขาเจอแน่นอน -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ฉันแอคทิเวทโปรแกรมแสกนโครงหน้าไว้แล้วด้วย ทุกจุดบนโลก เผื่อว่าเขาหนีออกจากประเทศ -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ ฉันสาบานได้ -AH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>เกรแฮม, นายยังอยู่รึเปล่า? -AH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>ไมครอฟอ่านบทสนทนาตรงหน้าตน ก่อนถอนหายใจ เขายกนิ้วที่หนักอึ้งของตนขึ้นกดปุ่มโทรศัพท์</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>พอได้แล้วล่ะ อลิสแตร์ -MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p>เพียงไม่นานหลังจากนั้น เสียงเรียกเข้าโทรศัพท์ก็เขาก็ดังขึ้น</p><p> </p><p>"ฮัลโหล" ไมครอฟกรอกเสียงของตนลงไปตามสาย</p><p> </p><p>"ไมครอฟ" เสียงของน้องชายคนเล็กสุดของตระกูลฟังดูเหนื่อยล้าและขาดความมั่นใจอย่างที่ไมครอฟเคยได้ยินเพียงไม่กี่ครั้ง มันทำให้เขานึกถึงตอนที่อลิสแตร์อายุได้เพิ่งเจ็ดขวบ ครั้งแรกที่น้องชายของเขาประดิษฐ์หุ่นยนต์ของเล่นให้ตัวเอง และทำลายมันอย่างไม่มีชิ้นดีในบ่ายของวันเดียวกัน น้ำเสียงของอลิสแตร์ในตอนนี้ไม่ต่างจากเด็กน้อยจากยี่สิบที่แล้วขณะอธิบายให้ไมครอฟฟังว่าเพื่อนของตนไม่เชื่อว่าตนสร้างหุ่นยนต์นั้นขึ้นมาเองจริงๆ</p><p> </p><p>"ไมครอฟ"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"ผมหาเชอร์ล็อคไม่เจอ"</p><p> </p><p>"พี่รู้" ไมครอฟตอบ น้ำเสียงอาจจะไม่ใกล้อ่อนโยน แต่ก็ไม่แข็งกร้าวอย่างที่เขาใช้กับคนอื่น ในอดีตอลิสแตร์เคยเป็นจุดอ่อนของไมครอฟอย่างไง เขาก็ยังเป็นอยู่ในปัจจุบัน "พี่ไปดูศพมาแล้ว"</p><p> </p><p>"สรุปว่าคนในวิดีโอนั้น..."</p><p> </p><p>"คือเชอร์ล็อคจริงๆ" เสียงลมหายใจจากคนปลายสายสะดุด "หายใจเข้าลึกๆ อลิสแตร์"</p><p> </p><p>"มีอีกเรื่องหนึ่งที่พี่ควรจะรู้" น้องชายของเขาพูด "สัญญาณของเกรแฮม... เขากำลังมุ่งหน้าไปที่สนามบิน ผมแฮ็คเข้าไปในระบบของสายการบินแล้ว..."</p><p> </p><p>"ที่ไหน?"</p><p> </p><p>"อเมริกาครับ" ไมครอฟรู้สึกถึงมือของตนที่บีบโทรศัพท์ในมือจนแทบแหลก "จะให้ผมระงับไฟล์ทไหม?"</p><p> </p><p>น้อยครั้งนักที่ไมครอฟไม่มีคำตอบให้น้องชายของเขา น้อยครั้งนักที่เสียงไมครอฟฟังดูเหนื่อยล้าอย่างตอนนี้</p><p> </p><p>"ไปพักซะเถอะ อลิสแตร์ นายไม่ได้นอนเลยไม่ใช่รึไง" และเขาก็ตัดวางสายจากบทสนทนา</p><p> </p><p>ไมครอฟเอนหลังลงบนเก้าอี้ทำงานของเขาก่อนกวาดตามองความวังเวงในห้องทำงานของตน </p><p> </p><p>ในวันนั้น ไมครอฟ โฮมส์เสียน้องชายไปสองคน</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ผ่านมาเจ็ดปีแล้วนะเนี่ย ไม่น่าเชื่อเลย~<br/>บังเอิญขุดไปเจอแบ็คอัพงานเขียนเก่าๆที่เคยลงใน exteen เลยคิดว่าเอามาเก็บไว้บนนี้ดีกว่า<br/>รีฟอเมทให้อ่านง่ายขึ้นนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่ได้อ่านทวน หรือเช็คคำสะกดใดๆทั้งสิ้น ๕๕๕๕๕<br/>ถ้าใครผ่านมาอ่านก็ขอโทษในความผิดพลาดใดๆด้วยนะคะ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>